


We All Grow Up, Firecrotch

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, OOC, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>I just thought of a really weird prompt right now. It's years after the breakup and Mickey has been living with someone else, and Yevgeny grows up knowing this other guy as his second dad. Then Ian comes back one day and sees this family Mickey has for himself and Yevgeny doesn't recognize him at all, and Ian's heart just breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Grow Up, Firecrotch

_”Too much! Too much is wrong with me. That’s the problem, isn’t it? Too much is wrong with me. And you can’t do anything about that. You can’t change it. You can’t fix me. Because I’m not broken, I don’t need to be fixed, okay? I’m me!”_

 

_”This is it. This is you breaking up with me”_

 

_”Yeah”_

 

_”Really? Fuck”_

 

 

The words had been ringing in Ian’s head for the past three years, reminding him of the time when he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

At first, he’d been relieved. Relieved about not having to worry about what his boyfriend would feel, how his boyfriend most likely wished Ian was the happy skinny ginger kid he had been when they met.

 

A few weeks later, Lip and Fiona had finally gotten back on track, but all Ian could think about was how he had broken up with the only person who had really been there for him every second of every day, loving him.

 

By then it was too late.

 

Ian had gone to the Milkovich house, determined to get Mickey to take him back. Iggy had opened the door, and that’s how Ian had found out that his ex boyfriend had left the south side.

 

Iggy had talked for a while, but he wasn’t listening. All he could think about was how Mickey had left everyone and everything he knew because of Ian. The redhead realized that this must have been exactly how Mickey had felt when Ian had left for the army. Suddenly, he felt even worse.

 

Two days later, Ian left.

 

 

Ian stumbled out into the kitchen, ready to eat something, if just so he could take his medicine. He had had the dream again. The one where he said;

 

_”I’ll take the meds, for you”_

 

and not;

 

_”I hate the meds”_

 

He said;

 

_”I wanna make this easier on you”_

 

not;

 

_”You gonna make me take ’em?”_

 

The dream where he had said;

 

_”I love you too, Mick”_

 

 

”Hey, sweetheart” Fiona’s voice cooed from behind him. ”Happy to be home? We missed you” Ian just nodded.

 

He knew that all of his siblings were happy he was finally home for a summer. What he’d told them was that there had been too many bad memories here from when he was sick, and that’s why he couldn’t come back.

 

It was only a half lie - the truth was he just couldn’t stand to be reminded of how royally he had messed up those years ago. Nevertheless, he’d finally given in, telling himself that he couldn’t spend the rest of his life beating himself up over something that he’d done when he was seventeen, something he couldn’t change.

 

Besides, he realized now that Mickey deserved so much better.

 

”Ian! When did you get home?” Debbie practically yelled, running to hug him.

 

”Got in late last night, hey Liam” He said, looking over his sisters shoulder at the little boy.

 

Ian couldn’t get over how much his little siblings had grown, and on one hand, he did feel bad that he hadn’t been there for them in a few years. But on the other hand, he’d needed these years to beat himself up, and to cry and to wish he had appreciated Mickey when he’d had him. Because now he knew. He hated himself for it, and always would, and on some level that had to be okay.

 

”We’re having a barbeque!” Liam cheered and Ian raised his eyebrows, looking to his older sister. ”It’s to celebrate the summer” She explained quickly. ”And Carl coming home from Juvie… Again” Ian snorted, his little brother really fucking reminded him of someone he used to know, but he forced himself not to go there.

 

 

 

He was standing by the grill, talking to Carl and Debbie when he saw them. ”Did you know Mickey was gonna be here?” He didn’t know who he directed the question at, his eyes where still on the picture perfect little family walking into the barbeque, greeting people with hugs and smiles.

 

”Yeah, they moved back a year ago” Someone replied. ”It’s so weird, ever since he got back he’s been different” Ian made some kind of noise in the back of his throat, thankful that his ex had yet to notice him.

 

”Different how?” His voice was barely a whisper, threatening to crack.

 

”He’s so much happier, and more open” Debbie said, looking at the family as well.

 

Mickey was walking with Yevgeny on his hip, smiling brighter than Ian had ever seen him smile.

 

Next to them, with an arm wrapped around the thug’s waist was a man. He was tall, tan and as much as Ian hated to admit it - gorgeous. The man looked Mexican, or maybe Italian, Ian couldn’t really see them that well since the daylight was long gone.

 

”Who is he?”

 

”That’s Justin” Carl said, and Ian immediately knew this Justin was a good guy, a really good guy.

 

Otherwise his little brother would have called him a dick, or a douchebag, or an asshole, or any other insult he could have come up with.

 

That’s when Mickey tore his eyes from the man, and saw Ian. It should have been awkward, and it was, to some extent, but Mickey just smiled, and the little family walked over to the redhead. All Ian could think about was how fast he could run out of there and go back to Florida. ¨

 

”Hey” Ian heard himself say, as he looked to his side, suddenly feeling really awkward again when he realized his siblings had left his side.

 

”Hey” Mickey breathed, and Ian’s body was somehow on fire. Fuck, he’d missed that sound. ”Justin, this is Ian, Ian this is Justin. My boyfriend” Mickey just said, obviously not having the energy to do the whole _”Oh my gosh, it’s been so long”_ crap. Ian was thankful, as he nodded, politely shaking the man’s hand.

 

”Nice to meet you”

 

”So you’re Ian. Heard a lot about you”

 

”Oh yeah?” He asked, covering up his nervousness and jealousy with a bright smile. Justin didn’t say anything else, and suddenly, Ian was reminded of the little boy on Mickey’s hip.

 

”Hey, Yev” He said, softly.

 

”Remember Ian?” Mickey said, looking at the boy. The blond little boy just shook his head, and Ian felt his heart break even more, if possible. Ian had practically been Yevgeny's dad once upon a time, and now the boy didn't know who he was.

 

”Daddy” Yev said, and Ian smiled for a second, thinking it was cute. The smile dropped slightly when he realized the boy wasn’t referring to Mickey. Yev stretched his arms out towards Justin, and the Mickey handed him to his boyfriend. It was all good for about two seconds before Yevgeny started crying.

 

”Fuck” Both Mickey and Justin breathed at the same time.

 

”Are you hungry?” Justin asked the boy and he immediately stopped crying, Mickey chuckled. ”Go feed him, I’ll be here” Justin nodded, and their lips met for a second before the man walked away, Yev on his hip. Ian, if possible felt even more out of place without the obvious wall between him and his ex.

 

”You… want a beer?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded.

 

Soon they sat down on the wooden steps outside the house, staring ahead.

 

”You seem good” Mickey said, taking Ian by surprise. He’d thought for sure he’d have to physically pull words out of the thug’s mouth to get him to talk. Then again, Debbie did say he’d changed. Ian could practically see it.

 

”Yeah. I’m good. Really good. You look happy. Justin seems great” Ian hated the fact that he wasn’t lying.

 

”He really is” Ian saw his face light up in the way Ian’s used to when he talked about Mickey. ”What have you been up to?” Mickey took a sip of his beer.

 

”Not much, mostly just getting better, you know” Neither of them said much for a while after that. ”Mick, I’ve been having this dream…” Ian started, knowing this was going no place good, but he had to get it out.

 

”You psychic now, Gallagher?” He chose to ignore Mickey’s comment, and kept talking.

 

”It’s always always the same one. I’m back on these stairs…” Ian paused, putting his hand to the wood. ”You tell me you love me and every single time I say it back” The redhead sighed, waiting a response.

 

”It’s just a dream, right?” Mickey finally says, turning his head slightly towards the other man.

 

”It’s my dream” They’re quiet for a while, just looking at each other.

 

”Ian, maybe if I hadn’t met him…” Ian nods, slowly, forcing himself to look straight ahead again. ”I’m happy. So fucking happy. I love him. I did love you once. I don’t now if I still do, but you and me…” He waved his hands in between them. ”It’s not gonna happen again. Alright?”

 

”Thank you” Mickey tilted his head in confusion. ”For being honest. Debbie’s right. You have changed” Mickey chuckled.

 

”Yeah, well…” He said, standing up slowly. ”We all grow up, Firecrotch. See you around” Ian nodded, watching Mickey disappear around the corner of the house.

 

Some kind of weight had been lifted from Ian’s chest. Mickey was happy. He knew now. At seventeen years old, he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. And he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any One Tree Hill fans? I couldn't resist slipping those lines in there haha
> 
> Also, Justin may have ended up being Justin Baldoni, but we won't go there.
> 
> *At least five people seem to have thought that this is what I want for them, and that is absolutely not true haha. I want them to live happily ever after just as much as any of you. I just wanted to kind of explore a universe where they didn't end up together.


End file.
